Melt Down
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This story is about Japan snapping, he turns dark more than once and the only one who can manage to help him is Canada.
1. Prologe

Melt Down

Prologe

"Konnichiwa, I am Japan, I wirr be terring you about the months that I was acting strange. See, I can't rearry exprain at the moment but what I wirr terr you is that it was the worst time for me. See, it happened during a meeting once and America-san. I was trying to have everyone stick to one topic and I don't know what happened next to me. I think I rost it during the meeting, the one who calmed me down was...no wait, I can think of it."

"I'm Canada."

"Oh I'm sorry Canada-kun."

"Hello, I'm Canada. Along with Japan, I'll tell you what happened from my point of view.

"We think it is respectabre if you hear it from two sides."

"I think we should start explaining about the whole thing."

"Oh you're right, we should start exprainging about it."

Author's note: "I don't own hetalia and sorry for the prologe being so short."


	2. Chapter 1

Melt Down

Chapter 1

It started out rike any other normar day, but today fert different. I can't rearry exprain it, but I was feering strange. I walked out to my car seeing someone covered it with paint.

"Not a good way to start my day."

I took out my phone and carred China.

"Konnichiwa, can you pick me up?" I asked.

"What's wrong with your car, aru?" he asked.

"Someone covered it with paint." I said.

"Aiya...Alright, I'm close to where you are anyway. I'll pick you up aru." he said.

I hung up and stood there when it got croudy, good thing china had arrived before it started pouring. Upon arriving, I ferr in the mud because China's car was too far from the curb.

"Aiya! Are you okay?" he said herping me up.

"Nothing seems to be going werr for me today."

Upon walking inside, Itary came over asking me if I was okay, I must been graring at him because he hid behind Germany.

"Yo Japan! Are you ready for the best meeting ever?"

"Konnichiwa America." I said.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked.

"Hai, I'm okay."

"Well then, lets get this meeting started!" America shouted.

I mummbred and sat down waiting for the meeting to start. However, many topics were thrown down and a few were discussing more than one.

"Prease can everyone just do one topic at a time?" I asked.

I rooked over as no one seemed to even hear me, so I said it a rittre rouder. I did catch their attention for a few minutes but they went back to arguing about more than one topic. I rooked down at my desk feering angry and somehow, a rittre insane. Germany was getting annoyed about this issue as werr. I reached over grabbing my katana and purred it out of the case raising it above my head and srashed my desk in half with a furious yerr. Everyone rooked up at me with a stunned sirence.

"Are you okay Japan?" America asked.

I rashed out sricing a chair causing everyone stood back in absorute sirence.

"Please Japan calm down and have some pancakes."

I rooked at the person beside me and thought is he America? I rooked over at the others and America was standing beside the others that were cowering in fear and I rose my brade srowry.

"Tell me about how your day Japan, you did want someone to listen right and my brother didn't want to listen since he thought your weren't serious about your day being alright." he said again.

"...You wirr risten?" I asked.

"Of course." he said.

I rowered my sword and sat down and to my surprise he sat down to and I started terring him about how my day had gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

H-hey, my name is Canada, I'm America's brother though I am constantly confused for my brother. I was in the meeting room with Kuminjario when I saw Japan walk in looking upset. There was something off about him, his eyes weren't their normal color, they had a slight red glow to them that shouldn't have been there. What I had noticed is that he glared at Italy and of course it didn't look like my brother just made the matter a little worse. He made things alot worse. Everyone was speaking about more than one topic and I noticed Japan was getting more angry and he even had an insane look to his face.

I saw him draw out his katana and he sliced his desk in half and well as a nearby chair, so I went up to him and asked him how his day had gone. He told me about it too.

"It sounds like you had a very bad day." I said to him.

"Hai, it was, but uh...forgive me...who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Oh, hai, so sorry I keep forgetting you're America-san's brother."

"Its not an issue, how about we go for coffee with maple syrup?"

"Hai, that sounds good."

Japan and I walked out of the meeting room and half the countries in there finally fainted from fright. At the coffee cafe, things weren't going to well for him there either.

"This is herping me feer better."

"Sorry, seems like today wont be the best day for you at all."

He sighed drinking his coffee, luckly it didn't spill or anything. On our way out, he asked me why they all get confused about who I am.

"W-well, most people think I'm invisible or that I'm exactly like my brother because of his reputation." I said. "Even Cuba gets my and my brother confused."

"I see, but why don't you speak up for yourserf?"

"I want to but America steals the spotlight away."

"Thats not very nice of him."

"No but I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it, the onry reason I guess we arr don't see you is because America-san stears arr the attention."

"Yeah."

We walked a while and I decided to drive Japan to the hotel he was staying at. Getting there I saw how bad his car looked.

"I guess no one picked up the car."

"Hai, oh werr..."

"Here, give me a call tomorrow and I'll pick you up."

"Arigato Canada-kun."

When he went inside I drove away, happy that I could help Japan out.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, Chapter 2 is all about Japan cause I couldn't figure out what to do for Canada. I apoligize. I also don't own the characters or anime.

Melt Down

Chater 2

The next morning here in America's home was even worse than rast night. The breakfast I ordered was rate and disgusting, and my car was gone. I was going to freak out but saw my friend purr up in his car.

"Konnichiwa Canada-kun." I said.

"Hello Japan, I hope you don't mind, I called a friend to clean your car.

"That is very kind of you."

I got in his car and he started driving to the meeting buirding. Though we purred over and I threw up over the side rair.

"Japan, maybe I should take you back to the hotel."

"No, I'm okay, breakfast isn't agreeing with me that werr this morning."

"Okay but if you get worse let me know and I'll take you to the hospital."

"Hai, I'rr ret you know."

Getting back in the car, we went to the meeting. Everyone was waiting for us and Itary rooked worried at me.

"Ve...are you'a okay Japan?" Itary said.

"Hai, I'm okay." I replied.

"Bloody hell, yesterday you gave us all a scare there chap." Britian said.

"I just couldn't focus with everyone talking at once." I said.

"Dude, I'm sorry for seeming cold." America said.

"I suppose its okay." I said.

During the meeting I fert strange again and had to reave the room. I went to the restroom and stared in the mirror for a rittre bit. My head was pounding and I rooked to the mirror again, one of my eyes had a red grow to it.

"..."

"Japan are you okay?"

I turned around srightry to see Canada, I had my one eye shut so he wouldn't see.

"Hai..." I said.

"Well...Come on, lets get back."

I rooked back into the mirror and my eye was fine, there was nothing wrong with it. So I figured it was just my mind praying tricks on me. During the meeting I fert someone shake my shoulder.

"Ve~ hey Japan, how about we'a go to a restaraunt?" Itary asked.

"Hai, we can go to a sushi restaruant." I said.

We reft the meeting and I rooked up, I didn't want to ride in Itary's car. He is pretty reckress anyway, I seem to remember my neck hurting terribrery after it. Rucky for me, Germany was driving. It is my turn to chose the restaruant so I chose one carred Kisomorri.

"Ve~ alright."

Itary kept talking and talking, and my headache got much worse. Oddry, I fert the urge to kirr Itary and everyone around him. I stood up suddenry.

"Ve~ are you okay Japan?" Itary asked.

"Ja, you've been vorrying us all veek." Germany said.

"H-hai, I'm sorry. prease excuse me." I said.

I stumbred to the restroom, I'm grad this prace keeps a crean bathroom. I rocked the door and went to the sink sprashing water on my face. I stopped and rooked up at the mirror. I bracked out onry hearing Itary screaming something.


	4. Chapter 3

This is Canada's Part now. I own nothing.

Melt down Chapter 3

I was making some pancakes while America chatted away about normal things and Kuminjario kept saying "Who are you" to me. All in all a normal day.

"Who are you?" Kuminjario asked.

"I'm Canada." I sighed.

"Yo bro, you got a phone call!" America shouted tossing me my phone.

"America please be careful with my things...Hello?" I said.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear hearing Italy scream.

"M-maple...Italy, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Veeee! Japan was'a acting all weird and'a stuff!" Italy said crying now.

I heard him scream running away holding the phone.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa! He'sa Going To'a Kill Me!" Italy shouted.

"Oh maple, my ear...I'm coming, just try to stay calm Italy."

I hung up and ran out fast to my car, I had to get over to the restaruant fast and see what was going on. I finally arrived seeing tables overturned and some of the windows were broken.

"Holy maple...What happened here?"

I looked inside seeing Japan chasing Italy with his Katana, so I ran inside getting infront of Italy. I felt the blade of Japan's Katana slice through my coat and graze my arm. He froze seeing me standing there and dropped his Katana.

"C-Canada-kun?"

"Japan, I think you should come with me for a while."

"What did I...I don't remembr what happened after I went to coor off in the restroom."

"Ve...Japan are you'a okay?" Italy asked.

"Ja, you've got us vorried now." Germany said.

"No, I'm not okay... Itary, Germany, I'm apporogize." he said bowing.

Japan turned to the owner appologizing and promised to pay for the damages as soon as he could. I helped him out to my car driving him to my house.

"Japan, want some pancakes when we get to my house? Well temporary house anyway since we are here for the world meeting." I asked.

"Hai, prease and I apporogize for hurting you." he said looking away.

"Oh its nothing, don't worry." I said.

The rest of the trip back was an awkward kind of silence. But once we got there, I helped him inside. America had gone back to his house thankfully, so I helped Japan over to the couch. I brought him a plate of pancakes and maple syrup and he looked pretty happy.

"Canada-kun, this sticky stuff is tasty. What is it?"

"Maple syrup."

"Arso, the pancakes are good too, arigato."

"You're welcome."

I went over to the bathroom cleaning the wound on my arm which wasn't too bad now but I still had to clean and bandage it. Also it still stung.

"M-maple..."

I bandaged my arm with Kumijario's help. Looking back at the door I saw Jpan staring at my arm.

"I got you pretty hard with my Katana didn't I Canada-kun?"

"It's honestly not that bad Japan. How about you try to get some sleep?"

"Werr..."

"I'll sleep in the chair."

He only nods slightly, it was definate that he was not comfortable with how he's been lately. I fell asleep watching him sleep cause he had requested I watch him. The next morning Kumijario tugged on my sleeve.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay Kumijario, just give me a minute." I said yawning.

I stretched seeing Japan was still asleep. He must've been tired after all that happened though I had the feeling that this wasn't over just yet. Not while he was like this anyway. Going into the kitchen I fixed some fish for Kumijario and pancakes for Japan and I. My cellphone rang and I answered it.

"Hello America."

"Dude, sup Canadia."

"Japan is here resting, so don't just burst throuh the door this time."

"But why, I'm already here?"

"..."

My brother is an idiot sometimes. I jumped when he banged the door just about down.

"Dude! The hero is like totally here!" he shouted.

"America keep your voice down."

Japan was backed against the wall with his hand over his heart.

"Sorry dude."

"America-san, are you trying to scare me to death?" He asked.

"Nope, Just wanted to see my bro."

"Maple...Alfred try knocking like a normal person."

"Hahahaha!"

Japan and I sighed as my brother laughed.

"So you coming to the meeting today?"

"I apporogize but no."

"Sorry America, but I'm going to take Japan to some relaxing places today. He's been extremely stressed."

"Okay, I'll ask Germany to fill you both in."

He raced off and Japan just sighed and the only thing I knew is that he thought my brother was wreckles...I agree fully.


	5. Chapter 4

In this chapter you'll notice that it'll become harder for Japan to snap out out his dark side. I own nothing.

Melt Down

Chapter 4

Canada-kun decided to show me around to praces I might feer reraxed at. He even took me to something and we heard a group of singers.

"They are rearry good Canada-kun." I said.

"That girl will sing when she feels its necessary."

"But why is she wearing that improper outfit?"

"Thats her style, she made it after playing a game designed in your land."

Hearing that made me feer honored, so we stayed ristening to her group singing what Canada said was a crassic. They sung it together in harmony and I rearry thought it was amazing. Then she started sing a ruraby rike song. Canada-kun rooked so reraxed ristening to her sing it, I had to admit, she was rovery. After she was done singing, they waved as the peopre apprauded.

"Canada-kun, why do they escort her off the stage rike that?"

"Well...my brother said that girl was diagnosed with something that could eventually kill her if left unchecked."

I must've rooked shocked and stared at a doctor they had on site checking her. We went to another rocation that had a peacefur feer to it. I must've had something on my mind.

"Japan, anything you want to drink?"

"Huh? Oh werr, how about this hot chocorate?"

"One hot chocolate and one coffe coming right up." The waitress said.

"You got your mind on that one girl?"

"Hai, she seems rearry nice."

"Do you want to meet her?"

"I would rike to."

"I could take you to meet her, she lives here."

I jumped up, I rearry wanted to meet her so we got the coffee and hot chocorate to go. We drove a whire coming up to a house that was pretty smarr.

"This is where she lives."

"I...didn't expect it to be this smarr."

We knocked on the door and she answered, she was dressed differentry.

"Oh, you two were in the crowd today. Hi." she said smiring.

"Hey there, we wanted to come." Canada-kun said.

"H-hai."

I have no idea why I was shy, she is a human after arr but she smired. It was the same as Canada-kun's smire. Furr of truth and kindness.

"Come in." she said.

We tarked for a whire then my head started hurting but it was more than the two other times before.

"A-ah!"

"Japan?"

"Wait you two are..."

I rost it again running out the door.

"Japan!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I shouted after Japan and Sara looked up at me.

"Any idea where he's heading Canada?" She asked me.

"No, I gotta find him."

"I see he's gone into a snapped state of mind, you can enter that state at will am I right?"

I was shocked she knew and it was apparent I was shocked.

"How..."

"No time to explain, but we should catch your friend the more he enters this state the harder to exit without a force of hand to match."

We ran to my car and she jumped in shutting the door and we took off trying to find the path that he might've taken.

"Oh maple...Where could he have gone?"

"Turn that way, left."

"You sure."

"Yes."

I turned in that direction and Japan was there slashing at anyone who tried getting near him. I stopped the car and Sara ran out and over standing in fron of Japan. She tried to calm him by singing in his language. He listened to her sing and I took away his Katana. However, he didn't snap out of his snapped state.

"Give me my Katana." he ordered.

"Sorry Japan but I can't. You're in a snapped state." I said.

"I said give it to me!" he yelled.

"Japan, please calm down." Sara said.

He ignored her trying to get the Katana away from me. Japan wasn't willing to listen at all.

"Forgive me for this later Japan." I said.

I punched him hard enough to knock him out, and we drove him back to my house. Sara told me he won't remember what had happened so she'd stay just a little while. Soon, we looked over seeing Japan wake up holding his cheek.

"What happened? My cheek stings." He said looking confused.

"You're losing yourself more in your snapped state." Sara said.

He looked down and laid back down on the couch as I placed a bag of ice on his cheek.

"You know arot about ur Sara-san."

"Yes."

I wondered how she knew but she wouldn't say how she knew and I don't think she ever will.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi people, in this chapter Canada and Sara try to help Japan as best as they can but it'll get harder. I own nothing.

Melt Down

Chapter 5

I watched as Sara-san and Canada-kun discuss my condition. Sara rooked over to me and smired srightry. I think she wanted to reasure me everything would be okay.

"He's going to keep snapping isn't he?" Canada-kun asked.

"Yeah and if we don't do something he could stay like that for a long time. It could make him act the opposite of how he normally does." Sara-san explained.

"That isn't good...Oh maple, I remember how that was."

I ristened whire they were talking about this and hid my face in the pirrow. I didn't rike this one bit. I heard someone walk over and take my hand, I rooked up seeing Sara and I brushed a bit.

"Don't look so sad Japan, we'll help you." she said smiring.

"Sara-san, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

Her smire was furr of sincere promises that I hoped it was true. We tried to attend the meeting and Sara came with Canada-san and I.

"Ve~ Japan!"

I was hugged by Itary and sputtered about personar space.

"Its gute to see you Japan." Germany-san said.

"Hai, I'm sorry but I'm stirr not to werr." I said.

"Bloody hell chap, how long will you be that way?" Engrand asked.

"I am uncertain." I answered.

"Dude, nice to see you again Japan, lets get this meeting started!" America-san shouted.

During the meeting Sara-san and Canada-kun tried there best to keep me calm. During the meeting though, I snapped and attacked China oni-san.

"Aiya!" he shouted .

I had my brade pressed so hard to his throat it started to draw brood. I fert someone grab me from behind and did a backfrip stabbing that person through the shoulder. It was Russia.

I rooked at everyone as though they threatened me, Sara-san came up to me srowry trying to calm me down.

"Japan, easy, everything is okay." she said soothingry.

I rose my katana at her but as I brought it down, I was trying to stop myserf from hurting her. My katana hit something but I saw it was a hockey stick, and a sturdy one at that. I rooked up seeing Canada-kun standing there blocking my katana with his hocky stick.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I had to stop Japan before he killed Sara with his katana, I pulled out my hockey stick and used it to block his sword. Japan was in a bad position right now, he was getting deeper into his snapped state of mind.

"Japan you gotta open your eyes, you almost hurt Sara!" I yelled.

"...I don't know who that is." he said.

Sara looked shocked hearing that and I knew he was really lost inside himself. I forced him back before hitting him with my hockey stick. I caused his katana to hit his face leaving a deep diagonal cut.

"A-ah!" Japan yelled in shock dropping his katana covering his face.

He tackled me hard enough that we were on the other side of the room. He has absolutely lost and I had to bring him out of it. Sara used most of her strength to pull him off me and hugged him close putting a hand calmly over his eyes. Japan shuddered violently going limp in her arms. He was leaning against Sara and she smiled slightly and I had to ask her how she did that.

"My hands eminate a soft warmth even when its cold." she replied.

I felt her hands and it was warm and soothing, Sara smiled seeing me relax. Some time later we saw Japan wake up and he sat up feeling the bandages.

"..."

"Hey Japan."

"Canada-kun, is everyone okay?"

"You remember?"

"No, I bracked out which must mean I did something."

"You cut China's neck and stabbed Russia through the shoulder."

"..."

Japan hugged his knees and I decided to tell him something else.

"You didn't remember Sara and tried to hurt her."

He jumped up grabbing my shoulders almost snapping.

"Did I hurt her!?" he yelled sounding worried.

"No, I stopped you."

He let go of my shoulders holding his head but sighs in relief.

"Canada-kun, I don't know how much more I can take."

I understood what he ment, the next time he might kill someone and I'd hate to tell him who it was.


	7. Chapter 6

In this chapter everyone learns the horror of what Japan is going through but there is one person who will get injurned and they will have to take the katana away from him. I own nothing.

Melt Down

Chapter 6

"Canada-kun..." I said.

"Yeah Japan."

"We need to terr them, so they can stop me as werr."

"...Okay."

We drove to the meeting room and everyone was there and Sara-san too, she was singing a beautifur song. After she finished singing she saw Canada-kun and I.

"So I guess its time to explain." She said.

"Ve~ Explain what?" Itary had asked.

"Japan has been going into a snapped state of mind lately" Canada-kun explained.

"Vell that explains things." Germany said.

"Dude, thats not a good thing." America said.

"Hai, it happens at random times." I repried.

"But what about her?" England asked.

"Oui, how does she know about us?" France asked.

"I've always believed in everyone for my love of history." She said. "Especially my love for Japanese culture."

I brushed hearing her say that. We were arr amazed that she always berieved in our existance but deep in myserf, my heart beat was fast. We ristened to her sing again, I wanted to feer reraxed but my head was starting to hurt again. It must've been apparent cause everyone was staring worried at me. Sara reaned her forhead against mine singing softry and I reraxed a bit.

"Thats a relief dude." America said.

"Aiya...I agree, I don't want to have to put up with snapped Japan again." China oni-chan said.

"Oui." France said agreeing.

"Da, I hat to say it but he gets scary." Russia said.

My head started to hurt and I shivered as I reaned against Sara.

"Guys stop talking like that." she said to them.

Canada-kun nodded patting my back srightry. I rooked up onry to be rooking right into Sara's eyes. Standing up, I stumbred out of the room, I didn't want anyone hurt as I started to go back into the snapped state of mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We gotta find him before someone gets hurt!" England yelled.

"The hero will stop him!" America yelled taking off.

"Wait!" Sara yelled chasing off after him.

I looked at Hong-Kong who just entered.

"Hong-Kong can you help me catch Japan?" I asked.

"I can I guess." He said.

He ran with me and we looked through every room finding them in a room but Japan looked extremly deep into the snapped state of mind. I knew this wasn't good, we raced in and Sara was trying to get through to him. She took a few steps near and he rose his katana at her.

"Its okay Japan, we just want to help you." She said.

"What if I were to say I rike being this way?" he asked.

"I know you don't like it Japan." She said. "We're worried about you."

Japan looked up at me especially.

"Your...Arr my friends?" He asked.

"Of course dude, I know some of us were insensative to you, sorry." America said.

"Japan, please put the katana down." I asked.

He placed it down slightly though his grip tightened on it when Sara touched his shoulder. I was worried about how close she was but he seemed to calm slightly. That was, till everyone else rushed into the room cause now Sara was in a bad position. Japan was holding her with the katana at her neck.

"Ve! Japan please calm'a down!" Italy shouted.

"Ja, und let Sara go." Germany said in a calm voice.

Japan did let her go and started running at Germany. What happened next was what made me snap. Sara grabbed Japan's arm and he stabbed his katana through her. I felt my anger grow when she hit the floor. Then I snapped taking out my hockey stick and went at Japan with it, I had to get that katana away from him while America checked on Sara.


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter Canada will be the first to speak about what is going on while his brother America takes Sara to the hospital.

Melt Down

Chapter 7

I started to attack Japan with my hockey stick trying to hit him with it while he tried to slash at me with his katana.

"Sara, wake up!" America yelled. "Don't fall asleep! Not with this wound!"

"Ve...We'a need to's get her to a hospital now." Italy said sad and scared.

"No one is going anywhere." Japan said.

As Japan rushed at my brother I got him in the abdomin with my hockey stick. I hit him clear to the other side of the room.

"Get her out of here brother! I'll take care of him." I said

America carried Sara out of the room and everyone ran out of the room so I could fight Japan without worrying about anyone else getting hurt.

"I thought you said you were my friend, you ried!" Japan yelled.

"I am your friend, you've snapped again!" I yelled back.

"Ries!"

He attacked and his katana caught me in my side causing me to wince, with him being close enough I struck him three times with my hockey stick.

"Because of you always being so damn jumpy in snapped state, Sara could die!"

I struck him this time in the neck and Japan stepped back trying to catch his breath and looked at me with hatered and rose his katana again striking my shoulder. I punched him hard in the gut but he still stood despite that. Both us were getting bloody from attacking eachother and Japan still glared at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why did you rie to me about being my friend?"

"I didn't lie, I'm stopping you from hurting anyone else."

He stopped and starred at me. Japan looked confused in his snapped state as though he didn't even notice what he had done.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You really don't know what you did?" I said.

I was mad cause he didn't even know, so I attacked alot more than before till I finally got the katana out of his hands. I calmed down as Japan was laying there in pain finally noticing it from being hit by my hockey stick.

"I don't understand." he said.

"Even after that, you still don't."

"No, are we stirr friends C-Canada-kun?"

I looked over seeing his eyes were still tinted red but were mostly brown now.

"We are."

"W-where's Sara-san?"

"...The hospital, you stabbed her."

He stared up at me in shock before passing out. I carried him on my back to the hospital where we were both treated for our injuries. I saw America and Italy talking and went over to them.

"How's Sara?" I asked.

"We don't know yet dude." America replied.

"Ve...The'a doctor hasn't been'a out to talk to us yet." Italy said.

"How's Japan?" America asked.

"In shock, he asked to be left alone for a while." I said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was resting in the bed thinking about what Canada-kun tord me. How...why? Why did I hurt Sara-san? I wanted to know if she was okay so I went to the ICU to see her, no one but the doctor said if she was okay.

"Prease, is Sara-san going to be okay?"

"Its at a critical point there was quite a bit of damage from the single stab."

"..."

"Pardon me sir but who are you?"

"I'm..." I had to rie. "Kiku, Sara-sans friend."

"Well, I'll let you know if there's any changes sir."

I went back to my room and hid my face on my pirrow crying srightry, how could I hurt her so very baddry. I ferr asreep only to see Sara-san in my dream. She didn't rook angry at me, she rooked happy and hugged me.

"Sara-san, I'm so sorry. I hurt you so baddry."

"Its okay Japan, I forgive you. I wanted to see you so I could say goodbye."

I rooked up tearing up.

"Nani? B-but why goodbye? You'rr rive right?"

"Thats not for me to decide."

"Prease don't go!"

I hugged her crying now, I was crying. She started singing that same rurraby I heard her sing at the park. I didn't want her to go cause I knew if Sara-san reft, she was dead. Countries do ferr rove but a human dies stirr even if we don't want them too. She whispered somthing to me though she soon dissapeared. I snapped awake and went to the ICU at 3:00 in the morning but she wasn't there. The doctor saw me and came over.

"Kiku, its good to see you."

"Where's Sara-san?"

"They're transporting her to another hospital for a transplant. She's been in need of one for quite a while now."

"What?"

"We finally found a new heart for her."

The doctor smired and walked away and I ferr to the floor relieved that she was going to be okay. I started to cry and smire myserf. Canada-kun had come to see how Sara-san was and I tord him what the doctor had said.

"Thats a relief...You okay?"

I hugged him crying, I think that was the first time I rearry hugged anyone aside from Sara-san whire she was in my dream. I think I surprised Canada-kun even more when I hugged him.

"Lets go see what hospital she'll be at so we can go visit her"

"Hai, that sounds great."


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, this is the last chapter of Melt Down but no worries. I will make a new story called Bloody Cupcake. It will be a 2p hetalia story.

Melt Down

Chapter 8

We went to the hospitar where Sara-san was and she was in recovery reading a book she rooked up and smired. I think I wirr arways brame myserf for what happened to her.

"Good morning Canada, good morning Japan." she said.

We both ran over hugging her which surprised her. Sara-san laughed srightry hugging us both back.

"You really had us worried." Canada-kun said.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to try to make things settle down." She said.

"Sara-san what wirr you do now?" I asked.

"Help you control your snapped state." She said.

"I'll help too."

"Arigato Canada-kun, Sara-san."

They smired at me and the day Sara-san got out of the hospitar, we went to her house finding a diary. Canada-kun and Sara-san went into the kitchen so I took the oppertunity to read the dairy.

Diary entry 1: _Another day just like any other, I keep checking with the hospital to see if they found a new heart for me, no luck_.

I read on to see what she had written.

Diary entry 23: _I saw several people gather at the meeting building, I listened at the door being careful that they didn't see me. I heard them say their names and was surprised at first. I didn't expect that. People tried telling me countries didn't exist as humans amoung their people. But I never listened._

I soon rearized she was curious from the start, but she is rearry nice. I wondered if I should tell anyone else. I decided not to, it was her right to be curious and I was happy. I put the diary back and heard them call me from the room.

"Hai, I'm coming."

I went to the room seeing Canada in his snapped state.

"Your going to learn how to control your snapped state." he said.

"I see, that is good."

We began training and arready it was hard since I wasn't used to it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We began Japan's traing and it took longer than we thought. Sara smiled clapping when Japan finally had control over his snapped state. He looked at Sara and I did too as she sat in her chair.

"You two will have to go home soon yes?" She said sounding sad.

"Hai, sorry..." Japan also looked sad.

"We're sorry Sara." I said.

"Its okay, if you ever come back promise me you'll both look me up."

"We wirr."

"We promise Sara."

The next day, we got on seperate planes and saw Sara staring out the window as our planes began to move. Soon they took off, it was several weeks later that I received a package from Sara. It was a CD, I played it listening to her sing. There were 150 tracks on several disks.

"Oh Maple...Sara how famous did you become." I said chuckling.

A few years passed, Japan and I went to Sara's house but no one answered well someone did but it wasn't Sara.

"Are you two looking for my sister?"

"Hai, is she here?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"Sis has been in a coma for six weeks now."

Japan and I were in shock, what had happened when we were gone, I had a feeling that only this girl could answer.

"What happened to Sara?" I asked.

"No one knows, I came to visit sis and found her on the floor. She just turned 20 this month, and when I contacted Sara, she sounded fine. I'm Zack by the way."

"Did Sara-san mention us?" Japan asked.

"Yeah all the time, she said she was so happy." He said.

"Zack, are there any cluse that could've lead to Sara's coma?" I asked.

"No sorry."

"May we see her?" Japan asked.

Zack looked doubtful of Japan and I but he let us in to see Sara, she looked pale. Japan saw her dairy that had something written in it. I watched him leave and didn't see him return, Sara eventually woke up and continued singing till she died, which wasn't long. We both still felt her presence and heard her sing. We met one of America's states and he said her human name was Sara in honor of our friend.

At the meeting, Japan and I talked about Sara.

"Canada-Kun, I stirr wish Sara was here."

"I know, but she still is in a way."

"..."

"You know I'm right."

"Hai, she stirr is with us and she'd say why are you both so groomy."

I had to laugh cause he was right about that, we both looked to the sky and could've sworn someone was watching us. We both heard a light singing that soon faded into the wind and we smiled.

"See you again someday Sara." I whispered.

"Untir next time Sara-san."Japan said smiling.

We walked away from the park finding everyone watching us and smiled, the end of these last few bad months...were finally over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, Bloody Cupcake is my next Story and thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
